1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for switching wallpaper of a mobile electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for switching wallpaper in a screen lock state, a mobile electronic device thereof, and a storage medium thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of technology, only integrating multiple functions to an electronic device cannot satisfy demands of customers. Besides a slim and elegant profile, operation convenience of the electronic device with multiple functions is also required, so as to cope with increasingly stringent requirements of the customers. Taking a widely used mobile phone as an example, a hardware keyboard is conventionally applied to function as an input interface thereof. However, since a touch screen has features of convenient utilization, intuitive operation, durability and low cost, etc., the hardware keyboard is then replaced by the touch screen, and accordingly operation convenience of the mobile phone is improved.
Though it is convenient to operate the mobile phone via the touch screen, manufacturers of the mobile phones have to develop a mechanism for preventing unintended touch of the touch screen, so as to prevent activation of an unintended function caused by unintended touch of the touch screen. In other words, when the mobile phone is not operated, it may be automatically set to a screen lock state, so as to turn off an input function of the touch screen. Such mechanism is essential when the mobile phone is put into a pocket or a bag. Once the mobile phone is set to the screen lock state, misdialing of the mobile phone then may be avoided.
For some mobile phones in the market, the input function of the touch screen thereof is directly turned off once the mobile phone is set to the screen lock state. However, since an image displayed thereon under the screen lock state is the same to a general operation interface, the mobile phone then may be regarded as being non-operational due to no response to operations. For some other mobile phones, a predetermined wallpaper is displayed thereon when the mobile phone enters the screen lock state, and the wallpaper is probably a blank pattern and cannot be arbitrarily changed under the screen lock state. Namely, when the mobile phone is in the screen lock state, basic information such as time, etc. then cannot be displayed, and only when the screen is unlocked, may the user check the time displayed thereon. Therefore, such operation method is inconvenient.